


Claymore Saga

by Deamette



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Dystopia, Fights, Gen, Gore, Human Experimentation, Islands, Manga & Anime, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Research, Science Fiction, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Team, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamette/pseuds/Deamette
Summary: At year XXXX the first island's researchers failed to contain their subjects. A subject, Miria and co. staged a revolt which lead to the eventual collapse of the laboratory. After the down fall of the first laboratory island the organisation placed the second island under more pressure. This resulting to the production of a new breed of warriors.This is the story of the second island.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic.  
> English is my second language.  
> I have dyslexia, no really. I do.  
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Be nice but so criticise my work so I can improve.

The organisation had set up a laboratory island somewhere in the far corner of the world. the Island of Claymore is a research centre for the creation of Awakened Beings that can be controlled. Claymore is a name known to the public that defines the warriors of the Organization. They are normally female orphans at young age who undergo a painful medical operation of Yoma flesh-and-blood implantation, leaving a stigmata on their body from their neck down to their abdomen. They have to endure a series of brutal training and a final actual test to prove their mettle. Those who successfully join the ranks of the Claymores are expected to be unwaveringly loyal to the Organization and adhere to its rules without exception. A big land mass where there are territory war between two different kinds for over a hundred years. On one side, the Dragon's Kin are nonhuman creatures with extremely tough skin, referred to as the Draconic Tribe. On the other side, in order to defeat the Dragon's Kin, the Organization was created to research and develope a weapon known as Awakened Beings. Claymores are part of the research, which will eventually Awaken.

Initially, male Claymores were sent to the battlefield and Awakened upon encountering the Draconic Tribe. However once Awakened, they were unable to turn back to human form. As weapons, they were left on the battlefield to continue fighting until they were destroyed. In contradiction, those that were able to proceed back to their own base eventually end up destroying their own side. So the Organization was given the order to continue with the research on an isolated island to create Awakened Beings that are able to revert back to human form or rather able to be controlled.

The organisation demanded quick results from their research. A few years after the first Claymore island was established the organisation developed a second island. Where research was conducted using harsher methods. Testing Techniques unheard of from the first island. 

At year XXXX the first island's researchers failed to contain their subjects. A subject, Miria and co. staged a revolt which lead to the eventual collapse of the laboratory. After the down fall of the first laboratory island the organisation placed the second island under more pressure. This resulting to the production of a new breed of warriors. 

This is the story of the second island. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
.  
.   
.   
.   
. 

On a quiet, foggy morning, a lonesome swordswoman arrives at the outskirts of the biggest farm town of region 52. A request was made to eliminate a yoma causing havoc in town.

The swordswoman carried a large Claymore strapped on her back, secured by a series of dark, leather belts looping across her chest and waist. She wore the standard issued skin tight, plain white, long sleeve with a wide neckline revealing prominent collar bones and matching tights. A neck piece with her symbol. She didn't don any shoulder plates or iron faulds on her hips, she only had the standard issued armguards and boots, both made of steel. She look no older than 20. She had the eyes that had seen too much and for too long. Looking at her would give you the impression that she had long given up. Exhaustion had kept her company. She had short hair which could easily had her mistaken for a young boy. If not for the distinctive ash silver color of her hair which was a tell of her true identity. The striking, deep set silver eyes were also a dead give away of who and what this person was. Not an ordinary human. A warrior of the organisation. Where only women run its ranks. A silver eyed witch. A Claymore.

The warrior walked in a steady pace. Her cadence slower than a stroll but with solid purpose. The road towards the town was peacefully eerie. usually, this town would be filled with merchants rolling in and out of the town borders. Trading goods from villages around the region. Farmers and workers milling around the vast fields, tending their crops for a good harvest. The farm land encompassing the entirety of the town, she thought. On this Quiet, misty morning, Life seemed to be non existent. If this bothered the warrior, she didn't show it. She was used to the unwelcomed looks and comments made between people as "her kind" arrives. "Half breeds", "Witches", "monsters" were some of the flavourful words commonly whispered among the commoners. She expects nothing less from them. So the quiet walk was more than welcomed by her.   
  
Upon entering the town she took the stillness in. The houses the lined the road leading to town were dead silent. No one came to greet or escort her to the town leader. Which was not unusual, they tend to stir clear anyways. since this had happened more than once already on other jobs when the people asking for help would cower at the presence of a half yoma. She knew to head directly to the center of the town, Where she would find the town hall to inform them of her arrival as per request, this lowers the chances from the town of not paying for the contract. For she knew all too well what happens when a town forgoes their end of the deal. This was not her first time in this farm town. She has had jobs here every few years or so. Just a yoma here and there. This town was under her care as it was within her area of responsibility, Region 52. 

Region 52 is located east of the headquarters, it is a wide area consisting for mountain ranges to the west, the open waters to the north and east and a small portion of the Werths plains to the south. This Region was the furthest from HQ. Aside from the farming town there were also small villages scatterd around the region. Fishing villages and hunting villages being the most common due to the geographical area. 

The warrior had been incharge of region 52 for a long time. She's seen some 4 to 5 generations on the farm town alone. Initially the warrior made close ties with some of the towns folk. On her first month of being assigned ot the area, the warrior single handedly cleared the whole region of all yoma and awakened beings. At one point she was considered as a hero by the local community. She made friends and it was also the time when she met Chinie, her first love. They both spent night and day together. Snuggle under blankets as the comfort each other from this painful existence. Chinie lost her family to a yoma attack when she was only a little girl. They would stay by each other's side whenever possible, only leaving her side when she was given a job to dispatch of awaken beings at the base of mountains to the west, which always had a huge occurrence of yoma activity. She did her best to keep the relationship hidden from the organisation. Which she did for 36 years. The warrior watched as the hands of her lover slowly grew older, how each new stand of grey hair added contrast to her face. Chinie would joke about that fact by saying that maybe she's turning into a warrior too. Which sent both great joy and pain to the warrior. Joy, as it would give them more time. Pain, Because nothing would ever compare to the pain of the becoming a Half yoma. Chinie died of natural causes. As time does what time does to everything, her story was forgotten and so did her ties lose its meaning. After the last friend she made long ago died from the flow to time, She decided to keep to herself and do her job in solitude. 

The warrior walked to the town hall to find 𝘉𝘪𝘭𝘭, no, that vulture of a man would be long dead, she thought. Maybe one of his children took his place as town leader. The town votes for their leaders but usually votes for one of the Strell family. The unofficial rulers on the town.

She makes her was across the town square and through the fog the sight of the town hall catches her attention. She saw the double doors of the building wide open and a malicious aura bleed from it, Creeping down from the steps going down the entrance to the hall. She drops her gaze down to the ground, something sinister escape her body. She did not release any yoki but rather something more instinctive, primitive. The fog grew thicker, then...

Three awakened beings bursts out around her. Yoki filling the area, drenching into the morning fog, making the air ever thicker with pure malice and death.

One tore through the houses, ploughing in full rage, coverd in grotesque muscles charging on all fours. Its Arms four times larger than its torso and legs combined.

Another descending from above. Launching from a rooftop. Small in frame for an Awakened being but it made up for it with claws as sharp as its long teeth jotting out of its oversized jaw. 

And lastly, a female awakened bursts out from the ground just a few steps from the town hall. Spikes pointing out all around her. This one being further than the others but faster in its approach. They all Rushed to kill the lonesome warrior. But being the furthest from the target, the female awakened being saw how the battle unfolded as the other two closed their distance in an instant. 

It watched as the lonesome warrior leapt into the air. eyes still fixed on the ground. The clawed attacker inches abover her and the bulky beast about to ram her from behind. _If she had any grit at all she could block or parry one of the attacks if she drew her blade quickly. Maybe both if she had the skill. Definitely not all three of them combined_. She thought. 

She watched how as the warrior quickly and flawlessly raised her arm over head and parried the claws from coming from above her by brushing it off with her hands and firmly wrapping her fingers around its wrist. She watched as the muscled beast on all fours is about to slam into the warrior but the warrior twisted and tucked her body to turn around and swing her leg in a wide arc landing her heel on the muscled beast's head in a fraction of a second, driving the monster face down hard on the ground. It saw how the warrior spun in the air, using the momentum of the ax kick to simultaneously throw the clawed monster to the ground on top of the muscled Beast, all in a quick and calculated succession. 

The female attacker noticed how the blade was now in the hands on the warrior, Midspin in the midair. Drawing it somehow.

The female monster was determined to kill the warrior, being only inches away from the warrior. The female beast was confident in her own speed. She made an easy job in clearing the distance between her and the warrior. One sharp spike to the heart to end the warrior's life. It dives over both beasts as they crash to the ground and the female beast locked on the warrior who was still in midspin in the air, with her back facing the them. 

The beast met the eyes of the warrior as the warrior turned her head, eyes still silver, and gaze still fixed in the ground never even once looking at her attackers. The beast shifts its focus to the warrior's neck, in a split second she recognised the symbol. 

Before the beast's attack could land on the warrior, its view shifted into a blur, and then a sudden thud.

The world is now sideways after spinning for a few seconds, its new sights were now on the three headless awakened bodies on top of each other as two more heads rolled away in opposite directions. _Did the warrior managed to take their heads with one swing? Did the warrior have help? Were there other warriors that they didn't notice?._ In the scramblings of a dying thought, she remembers seeing the warrior's symbol before, but is unable to piece the information together. Also she noted that the warrior's eyes were silver the whole time, _she didn't even bother to use yoki on us, three awakened beings_. She groaned a laugh. 

The female beast remembers that she was once a warrior, just like the one in front of her who was now walking away towards the town hall. When the female beast first awakened her memories had faded. The only memories she had are of a mother and a sister. A place surrounded by fields and farms. She wonders what happened to them. She tried to remember more about jer past but she suddenly remembered where she's seen that symbol on the warrior's neck. Something about a great tragedy in the past. As the light fades into darkness she struggles to say her last words as she finally recalls the symbol: "Thank you, Grace....."

The warrior softly lands on her feet and hastily sheaths her Claymore as she makes her way inside the town hall. A pool of dark thoughts looms over her deep silver eyes. 

As she steps into the town hall, and she saw the carnage that had befallen the towns people. Stray limbs scattered on the floor. Guts plastered on the furniture and freshly dried blood coated the walls and ceiling. The town hall must have had some sort of meeting when they attacked. With the amount of blood on the floor, this should be the whole community. A mass slaughter. Maybe the awakened beings herded them inside and began feasting.

The lonesome warrior was inspecting the scene when a reflection on the floor caught her eye. A pendant made of silver with an intricate design matching the symbol on her neck. This must have been from a descendant of one of her former human companions. She kneels to pick it up. Fingers curled tight on the trinket. Memories of the past surged in, Flooding her and overwhelming her with pain amd grief. Even time can't heal her wounds. After all this time, she still couldn't let go of her ties. Standing up proved to be a harder feat than she thought. So she stays kneeling with her head low between her shoulders. 

After a moment she stills herself. Fixing a stern look on her face. Lifts her head, still kneeling as she turns to look at the man behind her dressed in all black that had just walked into the town hall. 

"You're presence is needed back in headquarters, Grace." 

It's been decades since shes been called out of her region. The last time was when the organisation asked her to assist a hunting group to exterminate an abyssal type being that had a gathering of strong awakened beasts. _But with the current #1, Mickie or maybe it was Stella now?_ She's certain that they would do a fine job if it were to happen again. Or maybe a single digit had awakened. Whoever it was there should be enough single digits to handle the problem. Since she's too far from HQ she wouldn't feel any surge of awakened yoki... Maybe Stella or Mickie awakened... Or maybe they finally found a way of disposing of me after that incident...

But all she manages to say was "why?" 

"There was an incident back at head Quarters. you are ordered to track down and eliminate trainees #02, Cycle 55, #09, Cycle 55 and #14, Cycle 56.

"you want me to kill trainees now?" she scoffed "Don't you have #10 in the base for that?" she added "I'm sure if that sadistic #11 is still alive, she would be more than happy to kill some kids for yo-" 

"#10 is dead."

"... Lena is de-" 

"along with #s 3, 6, 11, 13, 15, 19, 23, 25, 29, 31, and 34 as well as all remaining trainees from Cycle 55 and Cycle 56. #2 Stella The Doll was injured during the incident and is currently unstable. 

"...Why is the current #1 not being dispatched?"

" #1, Mickie the reaper is missing and presumed dead"

"..." 

"you are being reinstated your rank as former #1 Grace of heaven, earth, and hell." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of #4 and her Hunting Party to find a missing comrade... or Foe. 
> 
> A quick overview of how the warriors are classed based on their fighting styles and attributes.
> 
> Sneak peak of #5!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys!
> 
> Leave a comment. I would love to hear your thoughts!

On the western province of Eritto, where the open fields of lush and grassland flourished in abundance, the suble cool breeze drifts from the ocean winds from the west, was where three warriors found themselves about to depart for a mission. 

There was series of missing villagers and traveling merchants within region 8. On the gridded map of the organisation this region would be located on the western portion in relation to the HQ and the warrior responsible for the area was non other than #8, Athena The Unbreakable, who was nowhere to be found. 

Reports have it that the disappearance of both the villagers and the warrior happened around the same time. Prompting a quick response team from the HQ. Gathering the warriors in the surrounding regions to investigate, determine the cause of the disappearances and if the suspicion was correct, the possible elimination of an Awakened #8. 

Standing on the open grass fields, the chilly noon air gushes over the three warriors as they converge on top of a hill. The hunting party consisted of three warriors, led by #4 Cassandra The Meteor, #12 Annette and #22 Polt. Though #14's and #25's regions were also found near region 8, these warriors were selected for the investigation due to their particular affinities if the elimination of #8 was needed.

The ideal Hunting party consisted on 3 roles. The attacker (offensive type) being able to burst their yoki to deal massive damage. The guard (defensive type) who's yoki tends to lean on self preservation such as body fortification and quick regeneration, and lastly The support (yoki specialist) warriors able to align and harmonise their own yoki with others capable of healing fellow warriors, yoki sensory and manipulation. These criterias were factored in when making this team's set up. But the set up can be modified depending on the job and target. 

#12 Annette was the last to arrive. Her region being the furthest to the three. Walking closer to the other two, who were deep into a conversation probably about whatever nonsense Polt has to offer. Caasandra being as patient as always, listens to the endless babblings of #22. 

"Hey Ann! What took you so long?" Polt calls out. "can't you see Cass here has been sick and tired of waiting for your slow ass? Explain yourself!" Polt motions to Annette making a wide gesture with her arms raised above her head. 

"I would Polt, but a meathead like you won't understand it" Annette retorted, eyes rolling. 

"Whatever Ann!" Polt says with a hand over her chest jokingly to take offence. "I missed you!" Polt said with a knowing grin. 

"Can we send her back?" Annette says under her breath to no one in particular 

"No. this is the team" this was now Cassandra speaking. Snapping both warriors back to the task at hand.

"Now if you're done with the pleasantries" she says between them, both now appearing more up to the task. She turns to Annette "if you don't mind?" Cassandra nods to Annette in a calm voice. 

#12 Annette knew what that meant. Annette's the only yoki specialist in the area, the affinity for yoki manipulation and sensory was needed to quickly track down a possible Awakened warrior to avoid any possible disasters from happening. She closes her eyes and clears her mind, she takes a deep breath and sets up a wide range yoki detection. This type of scan only detects powerful yoki flow or you can pinpoint the location of your target if you know who or what you're looking for. So anything emitting a low amount of yoki might get past her. After a few seconds Annette finds a trace of yoki towards the east "I found something".

"Excellent as usual, Annette. Let's go" Cassandra says.

It takes them an hour to arrive at #8's location. She was nesting in a hidden oasis between the valleys east of the plains. The rock walls surrounded the small body of water, with lush greens covering every inch of the walls and ground and willow trees at the base of the valley. #8, is built like a small girl, was asleep on a mound of dead bodies. Fresh bodies were lined at the top, As if only being killed moments ago. It took Annette longer than expected to track down #8 since #8 was not using yoki when she killed her prey. Though small tendrils of yoki escaped #8's small frame. Which was what Annette used to followe and track her. If only she had a better grasp of wide range detection maybe they would've reached there sooner to save some of the victims. She cursed herself. She saw how some of the victims were children.

Cassandra places a warm hand on Annette's shoulder to calm her down. She turns to look at Cassandra who looked at her with soft eyes, mouthing a soundless "you did good", Snapping her out of her self deprecating thoughts. She admired this warrior's ability to stay calm and warm even in the face of an enemy. Annette faces the sleeping #8. Determined to put their former comrade to rest. 

Cassandra turns to both Annette and Polt, Nods, then without any need for futher orders, they begin their hunt.

#8 Athena The Unbreakable was force to be reckoned with. Boasting the greatest defensive prowess within the current generation. She was named The Unbreakable due to her ability to temporarily incease the density of her muscles and skin. Hardening her skin and muscles made her impenetrable to virtually any attacks. Normally a squad of double digit warriors would be enough to handle any Awakened single digit (numbers 1 through 5 being an exception) but since this was #8, the HQ requested #4 to participate. 

Cassandea circles around to take left flank while Polt leads the assault in front, Annette follows behind but keeps her distance. The party slowly edged their way to the sleeping #8 hoping to take her down by a sneak tactic to decrease taking any loss or atleast damage her enough with a devastating surprise attack to avoid a prolonged battle. But the senses of an awakened being is not to be taken lightly. For Awakened beings are apex predators. 

  
The awakened #8 opens its eyes, immediately locking onto the trio. It systematically assessed the prowess of its newfound adversaries, as it quickly stood up. 

The one with a pony tail with the thin frame at the back had miniscule yoki flowing from her. Informing it that this warrior was either suppressing her yoki or a yoki specialist.

The one with bangs and shoulder length hair with a toned body has a more promising yoki surrounding her, Maybe the attacker or Guard. 

And the last one that was coming from the side with short, pushed back hair had a firmer build and with a look of..."sympathy?" in her eyes was equally promising.

Although some awakened beings lose some memories after awakening, this one in particular lost most of its memories to recognise the warriors before it. But it still knew how hunting parties were set up. So all it had to do was find the attacker and the other two won't have the power to take its head. Plus it had confidence on her recent awakened ability.

Polt and Cassandra rushes the beast, hoping to end this while its still in human form. Cassandra runs flank while Polt charges head on towards #8.

Just as they began to close the distance, #8 started to release its yoki. A busrt of yoki filled the air. Shards of glass-like projections started crusting her skin. Reflecting around the area in a dance of majestic gush of brightly coloured lights. In a quick transition the small child like figure of #8 was nowhere to be seen. A lumbering humanlike crystalline creature stood in her palce. Standing several feet high.

Annette immediately knew that Polt would rush the beast without reading the situation first. Even thought Polt was a defensive type who regenerates faster and can easily fortify her body to withstand damage, she also had great offensive power. Polt was a warrior that has the capabilities of both an offensive and defensive type, able to swtich from one class to the other, Never simultaneously. Although she leans more as a defensive type warrior. 

Annette decided that the best course of action now that Polt had vaulted up towards the awakened #8 in full moronic assault mode is to increase Polt's attack potential by temporarily adjusting her yoki limit with yoki manipulation. Annette closes her eyes and the world vanishes under her eyelids. As the lights of her surroundings disappear, Annette only sees herself in third person in the vast darkness. A light-like manifestation of herself in the total emptiness. Three other transcending lights began to whisp in her vision. Each person in the area with yoki had their own distinctive yoki characteristics. Polt has a yoki signature similar to a slow buring flame of light. Cassandra's yoki was a small ball of greatly concentrated light, like a small sun. The awakened #8 was an explosion of vibrant lights, the instensity strong enough to engulf the other two. Annette focuses her attention on Polt. She extends one of her own light whisp tendril towards Polt's buring light, making contact in an instant. Using this tendril as a conduit between their yoki.

Polt's flaming light readily accept this light tendril and they complete yoki synchronisation. 

  
Polt feels that Annette had aligned their yoki and without second thought, releases her yoki, erupting and sending waves of yoki around her while indulging the pleasures of this temporary power. Pushing past beyond her 60% limit. Her eyes shone brightly like the sun, scorching yellow. Her body surges with yoki. Veins and muscles pumped vigorously under her skin. A feral grin flashes on her face. She soars in the air, aiming for the awakened beings neck. 

The awakened being was focused on the warrior infornt of her who was now spilling great amounts of yoki. It ignored the flancker and the support. All the beast had to do now was wait for the warrior to come close enough and she can smash her into pieces. It didn't even bother to block or move as the warrior began to close the gap, slightly amused with the idea that maybe the warrior released too much yoki and would possibly awaken. 

The awakened being at this point had also began to incease her yoki to harden her crystal-like body. The more yoki she released the harder the body became. 

Polt raised her Claymore above her head as she began to descend and swung down with full force at the beast's neck. 

The impact of the claymore on the crystalline skin sent a large roaring boom of high pitched, piercing waves in the surrounding area. The sharp ringing continued for a few seconds before dissipating in the distance.

The thunderous sound immediately disconnected the synchronisation Annette established with Polt as all her senses started to a scream in pain. But she stood strong and kept her eyes shut, trying to assess the situation.

Plot drops her claymore and flops to the ground on her knees. 

The moment Polt landed the strike, the awakened #8 was already at the 60% of hardening. The attack only made a small crack on the spot it landed on and it didn't Warrant any worry for the beast who was still continously hardening. She brutally smacks the senseless warrior, throwing her onto the walls of the valley, sending her bashing into the wall with a gut wrenching thump. She turns her attention to the sensory type, who still had her eyes closed. The beast found this admirably hopeless. "Is that warrior planning on reviving their attacker with yoki manipulation? Pathetic." she thought. With a fast flick of her crystallised fingers she shoots a sharp shard towards the sensory type hitting her square on the gut. 

Annette knew Polt was an idiot. Their regions were next to each other. So they usually end up together in the same hunting parties. But this was a new type of stupidity. She tried to help Polt but it all back fired. She changed her focuse to their only hope. #4. 

Cassandra knew this would happen when the Awakened being showed it's true form but before she could bark her warning, #22 had already decided to leap into action with #12's support. Cassandra instantly modified her ear canals to block off any sounds. She initially wanted to see if the two warriors were able to complete the job without her interference, but now she has to end this before they get into real danger. She dives up and began to charge her technique just as Polt landed to the ground from her failed attempt to decapitate the Awakened being.

After the synchronisation was cut Annette immediately shifts her focus to the small ball of concentrated light which was now hovering above the beast. It began to expand doubling in size in an instant, Continously growing. If it weren't for Polt's explosion of yoki earlier the awakened being would have probably noticed it sooner. But its too late now. Annette connects multiple tendrils of yoki towards the awakening beast as a last resort. Then suddenly she felt an strong impact on her gut...

The awakened being was confident that the hit in the gut was enough to kill the sensory type if not atleast fataly wound her and bring her slowing to death's door. Only then did she remeber that there was a third person in the party. At this point the hardening was at 80%. The attack earlier from the warrior would no longer have the same effect, it thought. 

"2 seconds is enough" Cassandra says matter-of-factly.

The Awakened being began to turn its eyes to look at the flanker, now only inches above its head. It would have been agile enough to evade the attack if it noticed it a little sooner. But before it could focus its eyes on the flanker, a raging, thunderous, high pitched, ear splinting explosion reverberated and the giant bursts into a million shards, Pelting in all directs. 

The mind numbing pitch rang for a few seconds. Its intensity multiple times greater than that of the one earlier made by Polt. When it come to pass Annette opened her eyes to see a scratchless #4 where the beast was only a second ago with a soul pricing gaze directed towards her.

"Excellent work boss!" Annette choked as she drops to the ground, clutching the gaping hole on her stomach. 

"I wish I could say the same for the both of you" Cassandra replies with concern "Polt, get up" she says as she marched towards Annette to assess her injury. 

Polt spings up and starts walking towards the other two animatedly checking for injuries on herself. "DAMN THAT WAS SOMETHING, HUH!" she says with wide eyes, shocked that she's still alive. While laughing in shock " WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE SUCH A LOUD SOUND LIKE THAT?" 

"Wow, and to think I already found her annoying, now she's loud too." Annette scuffs, coughing up a bit of blood. 

"WHAT!?" Polt screamed as she cups both hands to her ears to hear better as she made her way towards thwm, grabbing her Claymore along the way. 

"Hopeless, you should've just stayed dead" Annette barks. 

"WHAT!?" 

Annette slowly mouthed "S-T-A-Y. D-E-A-D." again to get her point across to the now hearing impaired Polt. 

"WHO STATED WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU WELL! I THINK MY HEARING MIGHT BE DEAD! CAN YOU FIX IT WITH YOUR YOKI TRICK, ANN?" yelled Polt with a big grin, hopeful to get any assistance from her friend. 

"Perfect. deaf and dumb" Annette says in annoyance as she point to the gaping wound on her own gut. "W-A-I-T." she mouthed with scorn and began to treat her own wound. Trying to keep busy and not look at #4 who was now kneeling beside her. 

"Annette you need to make better calls." Cassandra scolds. With worry her voice. "You also need to practice moving while in that state or else you'll be an easy target. A support stays on the back line to assess the battle and provide assistance where it is needed. You call the shots for everone else on the field. Your judgement is crucial for a successful kill. You can't do that if you're dead" 

"I understand, Cassandra, I'm nowhere near of being the next #2 but it won't happen again. Its just that that genius over there thought of rushing in without thinking" she replies on her defense. "my senses are heightened beyond normal in that state and the boom overloaded me. My equilibrium was already compromised, if I moved I feared I might not have made synchronisation with #8..... Athena..." Annette pauses as it sinks in that they had just put to rest their comrade. "I apologies. I'll be better next time" dropping her gaze. 

Cassandra breaths a heavy sigh. "Granted Annette, you did a great job of keeping the enemy in place by cloaking my yoki in the last moment. Its impressive to see your progress with yoki manipulation. I know it's difficult. If it were easy we would all be capable of it." 

"Thanks, sometime I think it would've been better if I stayed being a defensive type. But this is the least I could do now that I'm a support type." Annette says in a small voice trying to hold back a smile, keeping her head down. 

"Well that job was supposed to be done by our Guard, Sadly they had other plans or rather, the lack of a plan." Cassandra states as she and Annette both gave Polt pointed looks. 

"WHAT?!" Polt's eye moving back and forth between the two. 

"Idiot" they both chimed.   
.   
.   
. 

The battle ends with them collecting as much of the former #8 and burying her remains by the wall of the valley, Between two willow trees, Her Claymore serving as her grave marker which was found by Polt while she was surveying the area, waiting for her hearing to come back as they waited for Annette to finish healing. The bodies of the victims will be recovered later by the collection team. As for the reason of #8 awakening, since she was from an older batch or warriors they speculated that the yoki just took its toll on her. Eventually it takes its toll on all warriors. Some just take longer to succumb to it.

Polt and Cassandra take the spot beside Annette and they recovered before going back to their regions. 

"How's your arm Cassandra?" Annette asks as she patches the wound on her own stomach using Yoki manipulation to hasten the healing process. Wondering if #4 needed assistance once she's done. 

"It's fine. You should worry about yourself first." she nodded to check as the wound started closing. "though it seems like I used more yoki than I needed." Cassandra replies. Curling her fingers into a tight fist. "Its been awhile sicne I've had to use that much yoki"

"well this is Athena we're talking about. She wasn't really something we could handle without you." Polt mentioned.

"Yeah and you thought you could handle it, you're lucky I was able to buff your yoki before the synchronisation was cut." Annette says.

"God! again I'm sorry! Ive been improving my offensive power and i wanted to try it and this was the perfect opportunity. Still, I can't believe I didn't do any damage even at 65% yoki release" Polt though out loud. 

"You're a defensive type by nature, Polt. You only started showing offensive tendencies after all the hunting we've done recently. Don't expect too much too soon. Fight smart and hone it first before using it in actual battle" Cassandra explains. 

"You need to focus on being a proper guard first instead of being an attacker. You're better off being a meat shield anyways, Meathead" Annette added. 

"ha-ha very funny, Ann. But there are warriors like number #11 who's able to switch between offensive and defensive types instantly, and #9, The All-Rounder. Able to Burst her yoki to attack and simultaneously fortifying her body. They both can cover more ground by being flexible in their respective classes and there's the former #1 Grace, that's rumored to be able t-" 

"And they have gone through alot to be able to do those feats." Cassandra interjects. 

This brings Polt's narrative to a stop as she sunk deeper in thought. Brows pinched together. 

"But your stunt might not be as senseless as you think. I attacked the spot you did in hopes that your attack weakened the area. But to my surprise it was more damaged than I initially thought." Cassandra says with a comforting tone. 

"You're just saying that! " Polt groaned. "nothing can withstand your attacks, Cass. you need to teach me that technique"

The technique the Polt was talking about was what Cassandra is well known for, Meteor strike. The concept of the technique is simple enough. You contract your muscles while putting more emphasis on contracting one muscle group, Creating a pulling force. Then quickly releaseing it and forcefully contracting the opposite muscle group with the use of explosive yoki throughout the whole motion. Creating a charged potential, then releasing. The drawbacks of the technique is the strain is places on the body of the user. If the the technique is not executed with 100% accuracy it can backfire and the whole arm could shattered. She's seen this first hand and experienced it herself when she developed the technique. The technique fits her well due to her excellent yoki control and innate strength and durability. 

"When you're better at controlling your yoki, maybe." she cooed, In a motherly tone. 

"ohh." Polt sighs. 

"try making a technique where you use your head instead" Annette pointed. 

"you mean like a ram?" Polt asking wide eyed. 

".... what do you mean like a ram!" Annette yells. 

Cassandra's laughter echos between the walls of the valley as the girls started arguing. The sun had sunk into the horizon and the sky was in a beautiful twilight.

  
Then...

  
"something's coming, and its coming fast" Annette states As she quicky stood up, shutting her eyes and the other two stood up ready for what's coming. 

In the darkness Annette expands her range as far as she could around 40 kilometres. A yoki signature is bolting, leaving a short smoky trail of light behind its aftermath. "Smoky?" Annette thought. It's closing the distance to them in short record time. It's about 6 km away and a suddenly a sense relief washes over Annette. For this was a familiar yoki signature. Seeing it only a handful times before but she was certian who this was.. "it's num-

Before she could compete her sentence something stops dead in its tracks with a boom. In front of them was a tall slender warrior with long straight, buttocks length hair. An incredibly beautiful woman. Her silver eyes sparkled like diamonds. She was moderately panting and sweat droplets were trickling down her face. A worrisome air surrounded her. 

"-ber 5" Annette finishes.

"I've been ordered to inform you to head to HQ. Immediately. " says #5. 

"Hey, Song. It's great to see you" Cassandra says with a smile and a familiar tone. "What's going on?" 

"Cas, The details are being kept sealed at the moment. I was only ordered this a few nights ago and I can't even tell you if I wanted to but it seems serious, Cas" song says concered "I can't stay long. I still have a few warriors to check up on before I head to HQ, excuse me, I'll see you there." she turns to leave. 

"Have you been running this whole time from your region?" Annette asks. " that's on the other side of HQ from here and your region should be in the center of the Eastern region that's a 2 and a half week journey" 

"Yes. #7 was supposed to come here but it would've taken her a week atleast. Long distance travel isn't my specialty, I'm still fine but I'll l be at my limit soon and..." Song pauses, halfway turned from the trio, thinking if she should mention it. "It seems like some of the warriors are missing. I couldn't find #15, #6, #11 and #29 on my way here."

"Elvie and Mai are missing?" says Annette. 

"so is Faith and Bella" added Polt. 

"Okay, Song. Thank you" Cassandra says before anyone could speak another word. "We'll inform the warrors in the neighbouring area to cover my region for the meanti-" 

"No need. The ordered was to call back all active warriors to HQ. That means all of you." Song says before she disappeared in a cloud of dust with a loud Boom.

"Even us?" Polt questioned too late as #5 vanished. 

"What's happening, Cassandra? Since when do we leave the regions unattended" Annette asks with a terrified voice. 

Cassandra feared the worse but didn't show it to her comrades. "let's go. It's an 8 day journey to HQ without rest from here, 5 if we running with and without using yoki." She hoped for the safety of her comrades as they set foot on the journey back "home". 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior #5 Song recalls her past. A common story for most Claymores and the story unfolds. What happened in HQ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy my sloppy work! XD
> 
> Comment if you like it or hate it.

The night sky was darker than usual. The vast sky was shining with clusters of stars, no ounce of cloud to be seen in both ends of the horizon. The collection of stars shimmered brightly in the heavens. The night light shone down on a certain forest to the east was where a wide body of water can be found, hidden in an enclosure of woodlands. The Waters came from the mountains futher east, streamed down shallow rivers, passing the frost lands, coursing by rills and finally collecting down below to fill Friey Lake. Trees covered around the lake forming a wall of nature giving a false sense of security within the vicinity. The moonlight bathed the whole enclosure in slumbering lullabies, casting soft shadows on the forest floor. The moon reflects its image on the calm waters of Friey Lake, refracting and illuminating the whole area. But warrior #5, Song, can't seem to shake the feeling of of something more terrible that came with the night.

  
  


_The dark night brings with it bad things._ Was what her mother used to tell her and her baby brother, Mel when she was a child to keep them from playing outside in the dark at night. This was before she was taken in by the organisation.

On a night like this, A yoma came to the small cabin in the forest where Song, her brother, mother and father were getting ready for bed. She sat up on her bed to her mother screaming bloody murder as her small brother's head gets torn between the sharp teeth of a hunched over, scraggy Yoma. The thing looked like the decayed carcass of an animal. Bone dry and leathered skin on prominent bones as it curled down on a headless body by its feet, feasting on the guts of what was once her baby brother. Her father sprang up pulling a knife from his hunting belt that was hanging by the wall between him and the yoma. Song tried to get up but her legs gave in. She fell forward, keeping her eyes fixed on the yoma just as her father drives his knife into its nape. 

Song's attention shifts to her mother, who was now yelling Song's name and barked _run_ as her mother reached for the bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver on the floor by the window, she calls her name again and yells _run_ for the second time. This snaps her out from the blur of her thoughts and she focused, pushed herself up and bolts for the window her mother pushed shoved open. Song climbs out and lands clumsily on the ground outside below the window. Her mother yells another _run!_ from inside the cabin.

Song looked back and forth between the open window and the dark forest her mother told her never to go into at night.

_Run!_ her mother barks again.

Song reached up to her mother wanting her to come with her but was only met with the closing of the window pane. She took a step backwards towards the forest. The view looking inside from the window was clearer as she took more steps back. She saw her mother shoot an arrow, piercing the Yoma's neck, which still had a large hunting knife lodged behind it. It now stood in the middle of the cabin and her father was nowhere to be seen. Her mother pulls another arrow and for the quiver but the yoma launched at her and she and the yoma tumbled down disappear under the window. 

Song had lost sight of both her mother, father and the yoma. Terrified and unsure of what to do, she takes more shaky steps backward towards the forest, away from the window. As she starts to gain more distance from the cabin, she turns to run, away from this nightmare, thinking that when she gets into the forest she'll wake up and this had all been just a terrible dream. With unsteady steps she takes off to the forest that she knew like the back of her hand during the daytime. She knew if she got inside the wilderness she could hide and come morning, _papa_ would come find her and carry her home in his arms, where _mama and baby mel_ would be waiting for her. How mama and papa would be angry because she was outside alone in the dark.

_My mama,_

_my papa,_

_Baby Mel, my poor baby Mel...._

Then a gut wrenching scream echos into night.

_RUUUUN_ _!_ her mother yelled. 

_RUUUUUUN!_

_RUUUGH-_

The screams abruptly stops. 

A switch flips in Song's mind. fear, panic and hope cycled in her mind as she took a sharp turn and made her way back to the cabin.

She saw the ax her father used to chop firewood and she grabs it by the handle and yanked it free from the tree stomp, the momentum caused her to lose her balance, she tumbled but caught herself with wide strides and she continued as she picked up lost speed.

_Run._ she told herself.

Running from the side of the cabin to the front, finally mading her way into the front door. She jumped over something blocking the front door, landing inside, Song brought the ax over her head with both arms, looking for the Yoma. Hoping to save her _mama_ and they can both run into the woods and wait for _papa._ But what she sees instead was a pale woman with short white hair in armour holding a large sword and a Yoma split clean in two. 

Song drops the ax to the floor behind her and the strength leaves her legs prompting her to drops to the floor as well only to be caught by the pale woman, pulling her into a warm embrace, only then did Song realised that she had been screaming and crying hysterically the whole time, Probably the whole time she was running back in. She gasps for air, taking in as mich as her lungs could. Crying broken sobs between breaths. Song pulls her head off the pale woman's embrace to look around the cabin for her parents. She lets out a sharp cry as her eyes found her mother torn open under the window. She looked around for her _papa_ with frantic eyes as the pale woman tried to cradle Song's head into her shoulder again while giving soft words of comfort, shielding her from the scene. Song squirms her way out of the pale woman's arms and she turns to see behind her by the front door and more shrill cries echo in the cabin when she saw the blockage she had to jump over was her father's mangled corpse.

 _"It's ok now, you're safe now. Shhh."_ The pale woman cooed as she picked up the sobbing child into her arms, carrying her outside the cabin.

Song cried the rest of the night as they sat at the edge of the forest. 

After her sobs eventually died down. Song was tucked into the pale woman's arms. Eyes bloodshot from crying and eye rubbing. The cabin stood lifeless in the dead of night. They sat wordlessly as the evening sky turned to day and dawn came. 

"what's your name?" The pale woman warmly asked when she felt like it was the appropriate time to ask. 

Song didn't answer. Only kept her eyes on the cabin. 

They both sat in silence. The forest came to life as they gaze into nothing. Birds sang their songs and critters scurried around the forest. Life continues as if nother had happened. As if the most horrible thing that could happen didn't just happen a few hours ago.

"My name is Song" she says finally. "my father's name was Regel. My mother's name was Dolfa. And my brother's name was Melody." she added flatly. 

"That's a wonderful name, Song" the pale woman softly said "My name's Cassandra" she says trying her best to warmly smile. Though her forlorn eyes contradicted the gesture. "Do you have family somewhere. Someone I can take you to?" 

Song drops her head lower and slowly shakes her head. 

Cassandra's smile loses all conviction and she shuts her eyes holding back tears. She already knew what will happen to this girl. Its the same thing that happened to her. She pushes back the memories her own terrible past. This kind of story isn't rare for most warriors in the organisation. 

"I- I didn't run away" Song whimpered. Tears starting in her eye.

Cassandra slgihtly pushed her back to look at Song's eyes "You did more than anyone could do. You were brave. You-" she caught the sob about to leave her lips. She was at a lose of words. So she just held the girl tighter, keeping her warm. For she knew that when the collection team arrives they would take this girl back to HQ and life only gets worse from here. Life isn't fair. She knew that first hand. 

  
  


*

  
  


The night breeze brought Song back to the present from her past, Sending chills down her spine. Even though the cold wouldn't matter to a half yoma. The chill came from something else. Something colder than what nature has to offer. She thought with a sigh, clearing her mind.

Song circles the Lake, making her way to the other side with the water to her left side. The moonlight reflected on the Lake waters sent ripples of translucent lights shining off of her platinum gray hair and landing on the delicate features of her face. The moon light would have been reflected off her silver eyes but there were now closed. 

_to the right._

_Boom!_

Speed was everything.

Warrior #5, Godspeed Song, Deemed. As she stops a great distance away from where she stood previously, Eyeing an insect-like, decapitated head of an Awakened being plummeting to the ground, between where she was now and where she stood only moments earlier. It's body stood on sharp spider-like legs, still processing what just happened. 

Song felt a sudden surge of yoki from the decapitated head-

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

Bits and pieces of the once whole head hits to the ground in a brown slush. Blood and pieces of flesh mashed together.

The target was a male Awakened being. It hid its yoki so well that it took longer than what she initially intended to find it. It had appeared a few days ago causing havok in a nearby village. She checked for yoki from its body to confirm that it's dead and as she does, she feels another yoki signal coming towards her, from above. it's fast, but just fast. 

Warrior #7, Michelle The Sparrow, softy lands on the spot next to a dead Awakened being where she thought she sensed #5's yoki. She clearly saw someone standing there before she landed, she thought.

Michelle bent her head to the side inspecting the dead beast with a brown goop infront of it. 

"What can I do for you, Michelle?" Song says behind her. 

"Don't do that! please, I'm already at edge as it is." Michelle cried, Rigorously pulling at her own pigtails.

"Sorry, habits" Song replies with a hand halfway up in mock surrender. "what brings you out here, Birdy" _short for bird-brain._ Michelle was known to have eccentric and erratic behaviours. some say it even looks like shes a human sized bird. hance, Birdy.

"I'm here under orders directly from HQ~" Michelle said in a playful melodic tone, dropping her arms to the side standing with an exaggerated arched back attempting her best at standing in attention. 

_Direct from HQ?_ "What's The order?" Song asked.

"To call back all deployed warriors to HQ and have you deliver this letter to region 52's handler!" Sang Michelle. 

"Did something happen I should know about?" Song raised as she tries to figure out the situation. 

"The details at the moment are classified ~ Sorry" Michelle squeezes the last part like a chirp. 

"I understand. But why is this not given to warrior #6, Elvie, long distance relay is more her forte than mine" 

"Honestly" Michelle whispers, leaning forward, looking left and right as if to check if anyone can hear her. "I'm kept in the dark too" she confesses. "all ~ I know is that when my handler handed me the letter he was acting unusually…. Unusual... than usual. which is unusually unusual. Unusual" drawling the last word. 

Song nods in confused uncertainty. "It will take me a few days to run to all regions. "

"No need! You just need to tell the warriors from here in the east. #18 is already rolling out the order to the North and #20 to the south. I'm heading back to cover the west after I hand over this letter to you~" she harps. Reaching the letter over to Song. 

"No, keep flying east, deliver the letter to region 52, there's only a few more warriors this area, I'll head west. I'll make faster time" Song declares. 

"Hmm....that sounds smart. I don't think my yoki will make it all the way west anyways" Michelle peeps after a momentary hesitation, stashing the letter. 

"Ok. Goodluck" Song offered. 

"See y-

_Boom!_

-ou. Oh! gone already~." Michelle finishes.

Song's going as fast as she could at 20% yoki release on her legs. Unlike her "Godspeed" technique, which requires a momentary large burst of yoki, maintaining the yoki released for a continuous run was a different technique entirely. This was what #6 Elvie The Light foot specialized in. It takes a toll on her. _Why isn't Elvie on this? Michelle didnt even mention her._ It's going to take her a week and a half with this speed to even enter the boarders of the western lands. She decides to up swtich between running at 30% release and using Godspeed.

After 4 hours of doing this Song started to get accustomed to the Activity. She cycled between using Godspeed with 20% and 40% thus she's able to maintain a modified version of her technique. With her current speed she would reach the open fields of the western lands in maybe 5 days days But she would have to take short breaks to recover her yoki and stamina.

Song blurs through jungles and lands making her way west. She decided not to pass through HQ since it would take some time. _Why would they call back everyone? Who's going to watch over the regions? What if Yoma attacks the unmanned region and there's no one there to stop them._ Another chill runs down her spine. The night is getting darker and the bad came with it. But the sun is now rising and so will the good. 

Song doubles her speed, then triples it. Now running between 50%-60% of her new modified Godspeed. 

Run. She tell herself. _I'm going to make it in time this time._


End file.
